HP et le vortex temporel
by hermy62ronald
Summary: Nos trois amis font un bond de 20 ans dans le passé. Ils vont rester coincer à l'époque des maraudeurs pendant 4 ans. Vont-il réussir à sauver les parents de Harry et à vaincre Voldemort avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégats. Venez lire si vous le so
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter et le vortex temporel**

_Chapitre 1_

__

_Retour dans le pass_

-**HERMIONE FAIT ATTENTION** !!!!! Hurla Ron.

Nos trois amis sont dans le Poudlard express et sont en train de se battre contre leurs ennemis les Serpentard, c'est-à-dire Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy venait de jeter un sort à Hermione mais celle-ci prévenue par Ron parvint à l'éviter.

Une chose incroyable se passa alors. Un tourbillon aux couleurs des plus variées qui s'entremêlèrent qui était associé à une bourrasque de vent infernale venait de se créer.

-**MAIS QUE SE PASSE T-IL** ?? S'interrogea Harry.

-**JE N'EN AI AUCUNE IDEE** !! Dit tout de suite Hermione. **MAIS JE VAIS LACHER SI CA CONTINU !!**

-**TIENS BON HERMIONE** !! Donne-moi **TA MAIN JE VAIS TE TENIR**!! Dit Ron

-**JE NE PEUX PAS RON !! SI JE LACHE MA PRISE JE TOMBE DANS CE TRUC** !!

En effet le tourbillon les aspirait alors qu'ils essayaient de se cramponner à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Les trois Serpentards riaient aux éclats, étant trop loin, ils n'étaient pas aspirés par le tourbillon.

-**JE NE TIENS PLUS, JE VAIS LACHER** !! Cria Hermione terrorisée.

-**NON TIENS BON 'MIONE !! NE LACHE PAS** !! S'écria Ron au bord de la panique.

-**JE VOULAIS VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ ETE LES MEILLEURS AMIS QUE J'AI JAMAIS EUS !!**

**-NE DIS PAS CA HERMIONE **!! Dit Harry.

Mais Hermione à bout de force tomba dans le tourbillon.

-**NOOOON HERMIONE** !!!!!!! Dit Ron en se laissant tomber dans le tourbillon à son tour.

-**ROOOON** !!!!!!!!! Dit ausitôt Harry qui lui aussi s'y laissa tomber.

Il atterrit sur Ron.

-Aie !! Harry t'aurais pu atterrir autre part que sur moi !!

-Excuse-moi Ronald !! Où sommes-nous ?

-Apparemment nous sommes dans le Poudlard expresse ! Dit

Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

-Mais où sont passés Malefoy et ses deux gorilles ?

-Ils ont sûrement eu peur de nous et ont préféré renoncer. Dit Ron en bombant le torse.

-Ce calme dans le train n'est pas normal ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

Trouvons-nous un compartiment libre.

Après 10 minutes de recherches.

-Il ne reste plus que celui-là ! Dit Harry.

Ils s'y dirigèrent et frappèrent à la porte.

-Ouaip !! Fit une voix masculine.

Ron ouvrit la porte et entra le premier.

-Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais peut-on s'asseoir avec vous, il n'y a plus de...

Mais Ron s'interrompit en voyant les personnes présentes dans ce compartiment.

-Bien sur que vous pouvez vous-y installer ! Dit un jeune garçon de 17 ans à la mine fatiguée, les cheveux blonds cendrés, les yeux ambres et l'air plus sérieux que les autres.

Ron entra entièrement et laissa entrer Hermione et Harry à leur tour. Ils furent aussi surpris que le rouquin.

-Enchantés de vous rencontrer, vous devez être nouveaux car on ne vous a jamais vu auparavant. Je m'appelle James Potter. Fit un jeune garçon brun, les cheveux en batailles, des lunettes rondes qui cachaient un regard noisette et un air sur de lui. Lui c'est Sirius Black. Poursuivit-il en montrant un garçon lui aussi brun, les cheveux mi-longs et un regard noir très seducteur. Et eux sont Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Finit-il en montrant respectivement le jeune homme à l'air fatigué et un autre jeune homme joufflu qui avait l'air craintif. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?

-Heu...Moi c'est Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ronald Weasley et lui c'est Harry... Hermione regarda Harry pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-Harry...Quoi ? Insista James.

-Harry Smith ! Dit Harry en regardant James.

-Et vous venez d'où? Demanda Sirius en dévisageant Hermione qui se sentie soudain mal à l'aise. Ron le remarqua et lança un regard noir appuyé à Sirius e faisant attention que Hermione ne le voit pas.

-Nous venons de France ! Dit soudain Harry. Nos parents ont été mutés lorsque nous étions enfants et ils ont été rappelés au ministère d'Angleterre.

-Ok ! Mais dis-moi Harry, tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec James, tu lui ressemble vachement sauf les yeux ?!

-Non pas du tout ! Dit Harry précipitamment.

La conversation des jeunes gens fut interrompue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Nos trois amis tournèrent leurs têtes et virent leur professeur de potion alors âgé de 17 ans. Ron et Harry se regardèrent et sourirent malicieusement.

-Tiens Servilus !! Tu viens nous rendre une petite visite !! Comme je suis heureux !! Dit Sirius.

-Certainement pas ! J'aurais aimé m'en passer mais j'ai perdu mon rat ! Si vous lui avait fait quelque chose je....

-Du calme Roguy !! On a rien contre les rats mais seulement contre les serpents vicieux et huileux comme toi ! Dit James alors que Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

-Tiens il y a trois crétins de plus dans votre groupe ! Dit-il en regardant le trio.

-Mais beaucoup moins crétins que toi en tous cas ! Dit Harry qui avait envie de déverser 6 ans de haine contre son professeur.

-Et à qui ais-je à faire ?

-Harry P... Smith pour vous faire souffrir !

-Ah !! Elle est bonne celle-là tiens ! Dit Sirius en s'esclaffant.

-Maintenant dégage Servilus avant que je ne te fasse un shampoing !

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire ainsi que Ron. Rogue venait de se faire un nouvel ennemi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ! Dit James entre deux rires.

-Disons qu'un garçon sombre, Serpentard et qui n'aime pas les « Sang impur » ne fait pas parti de notre registre de fréquentation !

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est à Serpentard ? Demanda Remus.

-Il avait sa robe Lunard ! Intervint Sirius.

-Ahhh !!!

-Bon moi je vais faire un tour ! Dit Hermione.

-Ben quoi ma belle tu t'ennuis avec nous ! Dit Sirius avec un regard charmeur.

-Disons que ça manque un peu de féminité ici ! Heu! Harry, Ron il faut que je vous parle. A tout à l'heure vous ! Dit-elle aux maraudeurs.

-Ouhhh !!! Quel caractère !! J'adore ça !! Dit Sirius en souriant.

Mais Ron lui jeta un regard noir ce qui le fit arrêter. Une fois en dehors de la cabine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

-Dès que nous sommes au château, il faut qu'on parle à Dumbledore et lui expliquer, il saura quoi faire. En attendant je vais essayer de trouver ta mère et me faire amie avec. A tout à l'heure ! Puis elle partit.

-C'est bizarre mais on dirait qu'elle est en colère ! Dit Ron avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

Hermione cherchait le compartiment de Lily et finit par le trouver au bout de 5 minutes environ.

-Excusez-moi mais puis-je m'asseoir avec vous s'il vous plaît ? Demanda t-elle poliment.

-Mais bien sur ! Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux auburns et au regard émeraude.

Hermione eu l'impression que Harry le regardait.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda une autre fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

-Heu oui, je m'appelles Hermione Granger, je viens de Beauxbatons avec mes deux amis Ronald Weasley et Harry Smith. Dit-elle d'un trait.

-Moi c'est Lily Evans et mes amies sont Clarisse Clark et Liz Parker. Dit-elle en désignant la dernière fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets. Où sont tes amis ?

-Ils sont avec James Potter et sa bande !

-Oh oh ! Fit Lily. Ils vont mal tourner!!

-Je me fais pas de soucis, ils ont mal tourné depuis le début de leur scolarité. A eux deux, ils ont du enfreindre une bonne trentaine de règlement et au moins 4-5 règles du ministère. Heureusement que j'étais avec eux pour les raisonner un peu, sinon ils seraient à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est !

-Ils ne doivent pas être pires que les maraudeurs ! S'exclama Lily.

-Ils sont mignons tes copains ?

-Tu ne pense qu'à ça Liz ! Dit Lily.

-En plus Hermione est peut-être avec l'un d'entre eux !

-Oh non !!! C'est comme des frères pour moi ! Enfin surtout Harry, Ron c'est plus compliqué.

-C'est comme James et Lily quoi ! Commenta Liz.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Liz ! Fit Lily en roulant des yeux.

Hermione sourit car elle savait que Lily aimait James mais qu'elle ne le savait pas encore. Le voyage se termine sans encombre. Les maraudeurs racontèrent à nos amis leurs différentes farces et les filles parlaient des garçons.


	2. Et c'est parti pour 4 ans!

**NB: Ne faites pas attention du chapitre d'avant, je ne l'ai pas mis au bon endroit! C'est le premier chapitre de mon autre fic!!**

**Diclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Clarisse Clark et Liz Parker. Le reste des personnages appartient à JK Rowling.

**Réponse aux réviews** :

-**_Théalie_** : Elle ne dit pas de mal d'eux mais elle est seulement réaliste et tu connais Hermy, elle est très à cheval sur les règles.

-**_Faby-fan_** : Quelqu'un va s'en apercevoir mais il tiendra ça secret. Et pour ce qui est de Liz, je pense que toutes les filles de son âge ne pensent qu'aux garçons. Enfin c'était mon cas quand j'avais 17 ans.

-**_Cowéti_** : Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très gentil de ta part !

HP et le vortex temporel 

_Chapitre 2_

_En route pour 4 ans_

Le train arriva à destination, les élèves descendirent alors. Les premières années rejoignirent Hagrid pour la traversée du lac.

-Tiens Evans !! Toujours aussi belle, si ce n'est plus ! Dit James alors que les garçons avaient rejoint les filles.

-A ce que je vois les vacances ne t'ont pas réussi Potter ! Bonjour Remus, Black et Peter.

-Salut Lily ! Firent-ils en chœur.

-Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Smith. Dit James.

-'Lut!! Dit Ron en faisant un signe de la main.

-Dis-moi Potter, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un sosie ! J'espère au moins qu'il n'a pas ton caractère ! Dit Lily.

-Mais au moins tu ne sortiras pas avec lui puisqu'il me ressemble tellement !

-Heu...Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais vous le rendez mal à l'aise. Fit remarquer Remus.

-Désolé Harry ! Fit James.

-Pas grave.

Ils prirent les calèches et allèrent jusqu'au château. Ils entrèrent dans le hall.

-Excusez-nous mais nous devons aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il nous répartisse dans une maison ! Dit Hermione.

-Ok ! Nous espérons que vous serez à Gryffondor ! Dit James alors que nos amis allaient dans la Grande Salle en espérant voir leur directeur.

Celui-ci était à la table des professeurs en train de discuter avec Mac Gonagall. Ils accoururent vers lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore pouvons-nous vous parler ? Intervint Harry.

-Je vous attendais ! Venez avec moi. Dit-il en les emmenant dans une arrière salle que Harry connaissait pour y être allé lors de sa 4e année.

Nos trois amis entrèrent et s'asseyèrent à la demande de leur directeur.

-Professeur comment cela se fait-il que vous savez qui nous sommes ? Demanda Hermione. Et que faisons-nous ici ?

-Mon homonyme du futur m'a contacté pour me prévenir. Vous êtes passé dans un vortex temporel qui vous a fait revenir 20 ans en arrière. Malheureusement, ce genre de vortex s'ouvre tous les 4 ans donc vous êtes comme qui diraient bloqués ici pour 4 ans.

-**QUOI** ?? Dirent-ils en chœur.

-Laissez-moi finir. Je suppose que vous savez que vous êtes à l'époque des maraudeurs.

-Nous les avons rencontré ainsi que ma mère.

-Parfait ! Vous allez leur dire la vérité, que vous venez du futur mais que vous ne pouvez leur révéler plus qu'ils ne doivent savoir pour l'instant. Si ce vortex vous a amené à cette époque, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Vous leur direz une fois que tout les élèves auront quitté la salle commune. Evidemment vous êtes à Gryffondor. Harry ne dit pas à James et à Lily que tu es leur fils. Quel nom leur as-tu donné ?

-Smith !

-Bien ! Surtout ne dites rien de plus pour l'instant. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à votre table. Pour ce qui est de des affaires nécessaires, vous les aurais demain matin.

-Professeur ! Est-ce que je pourrais sauver mes parents ? Demanda Harry.

-Je crois que c'est la raison de votre « séjour ». Je crois même que vous pourrez anéantir Voldemort en temps voulu. Maintenant allez manger.

C'est le cœur plein d'espoir que Harry et ses amis allèrent rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.

-Bienvenu parmis nous !! Dit Sirius en se levant.

Hermione alla s'asseoir avec les filles non loin des garçons.

-Elle vient pas là votre copine ? Dommage ! Dit Sirius d'un air triste.

-Ecoute Sirius ! Tu ne touche pas à Hermione compris ! Dit Ron passablement énervé.

-Désolé je ne savais pas qu'elle était prise !

-Elle ne l'est pas mais Ron est désespéramment amoureux d'elle ! Dit Harry en souriant.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Harry ! Se défendit Ron.

Harry roula des yeux et se tourna vers la table des professeurs où Dumbledore venait d'apparaître.

Le silence se fit alors et Dumbledore pus parler.

-Bien bonjour à tous et bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année. Avant de commencer ce discours que vous aimez tant, laissons place à la cérémonie de répartition.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva avec un tabouret à trois pieds et un chapeau rapiécé. Elle était suivie des élèves de 1ere année. Le choixpeau magique entama sa chanson et une fois qu'il eut fini, la répartition eue lieu.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau dès la fin de celle-ci.

-Bien avant que le merveilleux festin ne soit servi, je tenais à vous rappeler quelques petites choses. Comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interdite est _interdite. _Mr Rusard m'a chargé de vous dire que l'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours. Une liste est affichée sur la porte de son bureau en ce qui concerne les choses interdites. Cette année aura lieu un bal de Noël le 24 décembre de 19h à 23h mais je pense ne pas me tromper quand je dis que ça se finira plus tard pour certains. Dit-il en regardant les maraudeurs.

Et pour finir comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il y a trois nouveaux élèves à la tables des Gryffondors, le choixpeau les ayant réparti avant le dîner. Je vous présente Harry Smith, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Maintenant bon appétit à tous.

-J'ai cru qu'il ne finirait jamais ! Dirent Ron et Sirius en chœur en se servant dans les plats.

Les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Du côté des filles :

-Hermy t'es sure que Harry n'est pas parent avec Potter ? Demanda Lily.

-Non aucunement.

-En tout cas le roux il est pas mal ! Dit Liz en regardant Ron.

-Oui mais vu la façon dont il dévore Hermy es yeux, il n'y a même pas moyen que tu le dragues. Dit Clarisse.

Hermione rougit mais ne dit rien.

-Dis-moi Lily, peut-être que Harry t'invitera au bal ! Dit Liz.

-Il ressemble trop à Potter, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui !

-En tout cas Sirius est de plus en plus beau ! Dit Clarisse.

-Laisse tomber Clarisse, c'est un tombeur, il va te faire souffrir. Je suis sure qu'il a déjà fait des avances à Hermy. Dit Lily.

-Oui mais il a arrêté, je sais pas pourquoi !

-Sûrement que Ron l'a mis au pas ! Dit Liz.

-N'importe quoi ! Au fait les filles les garçons et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire tout à l'heure, c'est pas grave mais il faut qu'on vous le dise quand même.

Du côté des garçons :

-Petit briefing les gars ! Lily on y touche pas, c'est pour Cornedrue et Clarisse c'est pour moi. Dit Sirius.

-Mais il reste Liz ! Dit Peter.

-Mais non Liz c'est pour Lunard ! Réfléchi Quedver !

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrait réfléchir Patmol, Liz ne m'appartient pas. Et tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-En tout cas Ron, la petite Hermione n'arrête pas de te regarder. Dit James. Je suis sur que les filles parlent de nous.

-Ouaip ! Au fait il est temps de renouveler notre stock de farces pour nos chers Sepentards surtout Servilus !!

-Génial Harry on va pouvoir se venger de Rogue ! Dit Ron

-Pourquoi voulez-vous vous venger ? Vous le connaissez d'avant ? Demanda James.

-C'est une longue histoire. En parlant de ça, il faudra qu'on vous dise quelque chose à vous et aux filles plus tard quand tout le monde sera couché.

-C'est grave ? Demanda Remus.

-Non non !! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Assura Harry.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

-Bien maintenant que nos appétits sont comblés, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Les 1eres années suivaient les préfets de vos maisons. Bonne nuit à tous.

-Excusez-moi mais mon travail m'attend! Enfin surtout une certain préfete. Dit James en se levant.


	3. La révélation

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JKR.

**Réponses aux réviews : **

**CORNY **: Je sais que James n'est pas préfet mais j'en ai besoin pour ma fic !! Et merci de tes encouragements.

**ALPO** : Merci beaucoup et voilà une suite pour toit.

**ECLAIR AIL** : Voilà la suite et oui je vais devoir gérer mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**THEALIE **: Pour l'instant elle est distante mais filles et garçons vont se rapprocher.

**HP et le vortex temporel.**

_Chapitre III :_

_La révélation._

Tout les élèves étaient maintenant dans leurs dortoirs. Tous...Enfin presque. Les maraudeurs, nos trois amis et les trois filles étaient encore dans la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs étaient installés dans le canapé. Enfin trois maraudeurs car James était dans une des fauteuils. Clarisse et Liz étaient dans l'autre. Lily redescendit et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait de la place qu'à côté de James, elle pensa à un complot. Nos trois amis étaient debout devant la cheminée.

James sembla ravi de la présence de la jeune fille (Lily) à ses côtés.

-Alors que vouliez-vous nous dire ? Demanda Liz impatiente.

-Voilà, vous n'allez peut-être pas nous croire mais Dumbledore a dit de vous prévenir donc nous allons vous révéler notre secret. Dit Harry.

-Vous me faites peur !! Dit Lily.

-T'inquiète pas Evans, je suis là pour te réanimer si tu tombe dans les pommes ! Dit James en faisant un sourire charmeur.

-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! Dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Dit Remus très sérieusement.

-Qui leur dit ? Demanda Ron en regardant ses deux amis.

-Je vais le faire. Dit Hermione. Voilà en fait nous ne venons pas de Beauxbatons. Nous venons de Poudlard mais de Poudlard de 1997. C'est-à-dire que nous venons du futur, de 20 ans dans le futur.

Dumbledore croit que si nous sommes revenus à cette époque, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous sommes en quelques sortes coincés à cette époque pendant 4 ans.

Nous ne pouvons vous révéler votre avenir maintenant mais uniquement quand le moment sera venu. Voilà, nous vous avons tout dit, je pense. Réactions !

Les 7 autres les regardèrent à la fois inquiets, sceptiques et cela vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Clarisse.

-Nous étions en train de nous battre contre Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle quand nous nous sommes fait aspirer par un vortex temporel. Dit Ron en mimant la scène ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ? Mais ils ont pas quitté l'école il y a deux ans ceux là ?? Demanda Sirius.

-Ce sont leur fils. Dit Harry.

-QUOI ???? Ils vont avoir des rejetons ceux-là !!!

-Malheureusement pour nous ! Dit Ron en grimaçant.

-Vous ne pouvez rien nous dire ? Même pas si moi et Evans allons nous marier et avoir plein de bébés Potter ? Dit James alors que Lily murmura un « dans tes rêves Potter » à peine audible.

A ces mots Harry eu un nœud à la gorge mais n'en montra rien.

-Désolé pour l'instant c'est top secret ! Dit Hermione.

-Alors vous connaissez tout sur notre vie ? Demanda Remus inquiet.

-Oui Remus, tout sur tout ! Dit Hermione en lui donnant un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

-Et si on utilisait le veritasérum sur vous, on pourrait tout savoir et épater Mme Calpine (prof de divination). Dit Sirius d'un air malicieux.

-Nous arrivons à lutter contre le véritasérum. Dit Harry.

-C'est impossible ! Si vous arrivez à faire ça c'est que vous maîtrisez... Commença James.

-L'occlumencie ! Dit Ron très fier de lui.

-Mais comment ? Demandèrent les filles en chœur.

-Nous avons commencé en 6e année Ron et moi, Harry a commencé en 5e. Nous pouvons aussi lutter contre toutes attaques mentales.

-Même l'impero ? Demanda Sirius ébahi.

-Même l'impero. Dit Harry

-C'est dément ça !! Dit Peter.

-Bien si cela ne vous dérange pas et comme tout et dit, je vais monter me coucher, cette journée à été longue. Vous venez les filles ?! Dit Hermione qui voulait laisser les garçons entre eux.

-Heu...Oui ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Dit Clarisse encore abasourdie.

Hermione embrassa Ron et Harry sur la joue et alla dans son dortoir avec les autres.

-Tu m'embrasse pas Evans ? Dit James.

-Je préférerai embrasser un crapaud ! Dit-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

-Mettons les choses au clair. Vous êtes au courant pour Lunard ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui et nous savons que vous êtes des animagi. Dit Harry. De plus nous sommes aussi des animagi.

-A ouais et vous changer en quoi ? Demanda Peter.

Harry prit alors la forme d'un magnifique Gryffon et Ron se transforma en un superbe tigre. Puis ils redevinrent normaux.

-C'est géant ! Vous savez tant de chose !! Et vous jouez au quiddish ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, moi je suis gardien !

-Et même un excellent gardien ! Dit Harry.

-Et Harry est attrapeur !

-A désolé mon vieux mais la place est prise ! Dit James.

-Oui je sais mais si tu es blessé où malade, je pourrais toujours te remplacer.

-En plus Harry est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 1 siècle. Enfin ça s'était en 1ere année.

-Tu as été attrapeur en 1ere année ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Il parlèrent ainsi un moment avant d'aller se coucher.

Lupin arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne monte.

-Qui as t-il Lunard ?

-Dis-moi Harry, je crois connaître ton secret !

-Ah !!

-Cette ressemblance avec James n'est pas un hasard n'est ce pas ? Tu es son fils ? Harry acquiesça. Et ces yeux tu les as hérités de Lily je suppose !

-Remus, j'aimerais que tu garde ça pour toi pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs de leur amour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tenir ma langue. J'en reviens pas que James a réussi à avoir Lily ! Il est trop fort !! Comment Lily va-t-elle se faire avoir ?

-Disons qu'elle l'aime depuis le début mais que la tête enflée de mon père l'insupporte. Dit Harry en souriant.

Ils rirent ensemble et allèrent se coucher.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE III**

Chapitre à venir : Première journée à Poudlard


	4. première journée à Poudlard

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JKR.

**Réponses aux réviews** :

Bridgess-the-fantastic : Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Cornedrue7girl : Toujours fidèle au RDV, merci de ton soutien.

Luffynette : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment.

Lily078 : J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

HP et le vortex temporel

_Chapitre IV _:

Première journée à Poudlard 

-Rrrrrr !!!! POTTTTEEERRRR !!!! Hurla Lily.

Elle hurla si fort qu'elle réveilla tout le dortoir.

-Oups ! Ca va chauffer pour toi Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Pour une fois j'ai rien fait ! Dit celui-ci stupéfait.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand fracas pour laisser apparaître une Lily avec les cheveux orange et la peau jaune. Elle avait l'air très en colère.

-ENLEVE MOI CA IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!!!! Hurla t-elle en se mettant devant lui.

Tous les garçons étaient morts de rire sauf James.

-Heu...Lily c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça !

-ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS GOBER CA !!!

-Mais je te jure Evans, c'est pas moi !

En voyant qu'il avait l'air sincère, la jeune fille se calma.

-Alors si c'est pas toi qui c'est ? BLACK !!!

-SIRIUS !!!! Dirent James et Lily ensemble.

-BLACK ENLEVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

-Oh t'es pas marrante Evans !! Dit ce dernier en prononçant le contre sort.

Une fois cela fait, Lily fit demi-tour et sortit.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire des excuses pour m'avoir accusé à tort ! Cria James.

-Ouais c'est ça !! Répondit Lily.

-Je l'adore cette fille! Dit James avant de se retourner sur Sirius. TOI!!!! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça? Tu sais très bien que je n'arriverais jamais à sortir avec elle si on continu à lui faire des crasses dans le genre! Même si c'est vous qui le faite, ça retombe toujours sur moi!

-Calme-toi Cornedrue! Je voulais juste tester une nouvelle invention avant de l'administrer aux serpentards, d'ailleurs dès demain matin, ils l'ont dans leurs verres.-Tu avais qu'à l'essayer sur quelqu'un d'autre mais pas sur elle.-Avoue quand même qu'elle était très drôle en canari. Dit Sirius qui était reparti à rire suivi d'un James qui ne pouvais plus se retenir.Ron et Harry qui étaient déjà prêts, descendirent dans la salle commune et entamèrent une partie d'échec en attendant les autres.Hermione descendit alors.-Bonjour les garçons! Dit-elle en leur donnant une bise sur la joue.

-'Lut! Dirent-ils en choeur et en tendant leur joues.

-Ca c'est bien passé avec les filles hier soir? Demanda Ron.-Oui impeccable! Elles sont très gentilles.-Tu leur as dit que nous étions des animagi? Demanda Harry.-Oui, elles ont pris ça très bien. Elles sont stupéfaites de voir le nombre de choses que nous savons faire.-Et encore elles ne savent pas qu'on sait transplaner. Dit Ron fier d'avoir un avantage.-Disons que nous avons besoin de savoir toutes ses choses alors qu'eux pas encore. Dit Harry un peu triste.-Au fait 'Mione, on va jouer au quiddish après la petit déjeuner, vous venez avec nous? Demanda Ron.-Je vais demander aux filles, sinon on se retrouve dans le hall à 10h00.

-Ok à tout à l'heure!

Hermione s'en alla dans la Grande Salle. Les filles la rejoignirent environ 10 minutes plus tard.

-Alors les filles ont va vois les garçons jouer à 10h00? Demanda Hermione.

-Moi je joue avec eux! Dit Liz

-Heu...Moi aussi! Dit Clarisse

.   
-Alors Lils?  
-Bon d'accord! Mais Hermy tu reste avec moi dans les gradins. Et si Potter vient me casser les pieds, c'est après vous que j'en aurais.

Elles allèrent donc à 10h00 au terrain de quiddsih en compagnie des garçons. James ignora totalement Lily ce qui sembla étrange aux autres.Les joueurs allèrent se préparer pendant que Lily et Hermione montèrent dans les gradins.-Potter va encore jouer les intéressant! C'est exaspérant!

-Tu sais Lils, James n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il s'est construit une sorte de mur, mais en réalité, il a un coeur immense. Il est généreux, gentil, loyal et courageux. Il n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver ses amis et même ses ennemis. Tu ne le déteste pas vraiment n'et ce pas?

-Non bien sur que non! Mais il y a des fois où son arrogance me sort par les yeux. Mais ne dis à personne que je l'aime bien sinon ça va être pire!-Promis!-Allez à toi maintenant! Je t'ai dis un secret alors tu m'en dis un des tiens. Disons celui qui concerne un certain

rouquin.

Hermione rougit et jeta un regard furtif vers Ron.

-Disons que c'est compliqué, on s'engueule tout le temps pour un oui et pour un non. Je crois que c'est notre façon de se montrer qu'on s'adore en fait!-Oui mais toi qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui? Tu parlais de fraternité la dernière fois, mais est-ce le bon mot pour définir ce sentiment que tu ressens ?

-Ca l'est pour Harry. Mais tout s'embrouille dans ma tête quand je pense à Ron. Disons que c'est une profonde amitié mais est-ce de l'amour ?

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux resoudre ça. Mais d'abord essaye de le sonder, de connaître ses sentiments envers toi.

-T'as raison, tu devrais être psy tu sais ! Je crois qu'ils ont fini, on devrait descendre les attendre.

Elles allèrent à la porte des vestiaires et attendirent leur amis. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu de temps après. Les garçons sortirent d'abord et vinrent les voir.

-Bonjour gentes-dames ! Dit Sirius en s'inclinant.

-Arrêtes tes minauderies Black ! J'ai pas oublié ta blague de ce matin ! Au fait Potter, désolée de t'avoir accusé à tort.

-Pas grave ! Dit celui-ci brièvement.

-Ron tu as fait d'énorme progrès ! Dit Hermione.

-Merci 'Mione !

-« 'Mione » C'est pas mal comme surnom ça ! Adopté. Dit Sirius.

-Désolée de te décevoir Sirius mais il n'y a que Ron qui m'appelle comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça et je ne veux pas que ça change. Donc pour toi comme pour les autres ça sera Hermy.

Et les filles partirent en direction du château.

-Ron si tu n'avais pas des vues sur elle, je tenterais ma chance ! Dit-il en donnant une tape dans le dos du rouquin.

-Dite moi les mecs ! C'est quoi son animagus à Hermy ?

-C'est une tigresse ! Dit Harry.

-Alors y'a pas photo ! Ron et Hermy sont fait pour être ensemble ! Dit Peter (Faut bien que je le fasse parler !!)

-Ouh là !! Moi je serais toi, je laisserais tomber ! Elles sont pas facile à dompter les tigresses ! Dit James en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu oublis que Ron est un tigre !! Dit Remus.

-Oui c'est vrai mais quand même !

-Il en connaît un rayon notre petit Jamesie !! Dit Sirius en lui frottant la tête ebouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

Après avoir rangé leur affaires, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner . Les filles s'étaient mises à l'écart des garçons.

-Qu'est ce tu as Hermy ?

-Pourquoi on se met pas avec les garçons ?

-C'est à cause de notre Lily la tigresse ! Dit Clarisse. Elle ne veut pas que James la harcèle.

-C'est pas un repproche mais disons que à mon époque je suis toujours avec Harry et Ron. Ils me manquent c'est tout.

-Bon d'accord, au prochain repas on se mettra avec eux ! Mais je ne veux pas de Potter à côté de moi.

-Tiens voilà nos emplois du temps ! Dit Liz.

Du côté des garçons, ça rigolait beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que n'arrivent les emplois du temps.

-Oh non l'enfer commence ! S'exclama Sirius alors que Mc Gonnagal leur donnait leur parchemin. Je sens que je vais faire une syncope.

-Oh non 2 heures de Potion cette après-midi après DCFM. Dit Peter.

-Qui sont les prof de ces matière ? Demanda Ron.

-Pustulus pour les potion et Chester pour DCFM. Dit James. Pustulus est directeur de Serpentards.

-Il ne doit pas être pire que notre prof hein Harry ?

-Qui est votre prof ? Demanda Remus.

-Directeur de Serpentard et prof de Potion, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. Dit Harry d'un ton théâtrale.

-Les quatres maraudeurs firent de grands yeux.

-Tu te rend compte Cornedrue, dit Sirius qui feintait les larmes, notre petit Servilus va devenir prof et directeur de maison. A peu de chose près je serais heureux pour lui.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Hermione révéla la même chose aux filles.

-QUOI ?? Dirent les trois jeunes filles en même temps.

-Attendez c'est pas tout. Continua Hermione. La raison pour laquelle Harry et Ron le detestent autant, c'est parce que avant d'obtenir ces fonctions, Rogue a fait parti des mangemorts de Voldemort.

Les trois filles mirent leur mains devant leur bouches pour bloquer une exclamation d'horreur.

-Comment ai-je pu le protéger ? Potter avait raison, il ne vaut pas la peine que je le défende ! Dit Lily écoeurée.

Il continuèrent de discuter et allèrent au cour de potion. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

-Entrez, fermez-là, asseyez-vous, préparez cette potion pendant 1h et l'autre je l'essayerais sur vous ! Dit le prof. Et si vous tentez la moindre farces, vous aurez des retenues et points en moins !

-Si il croit que ça va nous arrêter ! Dit Sirius qui était assis à côté de Ron.

La demi-heuire se passa bien pui sune explosion retentie. Lorsque le fumée se dispersa, on pu voir les Serpentards avec des oreilles d'ânes et des dents de lapin.

-POTTER , BLACK, LUPIN ET PETTIGROW ! 4H DE RETENUES ET 50 PTS EN MOINS CHACUN !!

Lorsque le cour se termina, nos amis sortirent des cachots.


	5. Une arrivée surprise

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas à part Liz et Clarisse. Le reste appartient à JKR.

**Petite précision**: James mesure environ 1m85, Harry: 1m83, Sirius: 1m80, Peter: 1m75, Remus: 1m88 et Ron (le plus grand) 1m90. Ils sont bien musclés grâce à leur pratique du quiddish, sauf Peter, qui est petit, gras et laid (oui je ne l'aime pas!!!)!! Pour les filles, Lily mesure 1m65, Hermione: 1m65 aussi, Cynthia: 1m70 (la plus grande) et Liz: 1m63. Je tenais à le preciser comme ça vous vous faite une idée!

**Harry Potter et le vortex temporel**.

_Une arrivée surprise._

-Sirius arrête de tourner autour de 'Mione! Je te préviens, c'est mon dernier avertissement! Dit Ron **TRES** énervé.

-Ecoute Ron, t'as qu'à sortir avec elle! Moi tout le temps qu'elle est célibataire, c'est une proie sur mon tableau de chasse. Répondit Sirius.

Ron sortit en claquant la porte.

-Patmol laisse le tranquille! Tu vois bien qu'il l'aime! Dit Remus.

-Je le sais Lunard mais je veux lui faire admettre.

-Tu veux encore jouer les marieurs Pat'! Dit James.

-Ben oui puisque je n'y arrive pas avec toi et Lily, il faut bien que j'essaye sur quelqu'un d'autre, sinon je peux dire adieu à ma réputation!

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas avouer Hermione devant Ron? S'il découvre qu'elle l'aime, peut-être qu'il aura le déclic! Dis Remus sans lever le nez de son livre.

-Remus Tu es un génie!

-Je sais, je m'étonne parfois.

Pendant ce temps, Ron retrouva Harry dans la salle commune.

-Harry je suis désolé de dire ça mais si Sirius continu, je le frappe! Dit-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Ron si tu avouais une bonne fois pour toutes que tu aimes Hermione, peut-être qu'il te laisserait tranquille!

-Je ne suis pas...

-Tu me fatigue Ron! Tout le monde l'a remarqué sauf toi et Hermy.

Ron grogna et se leva.

-Je vais faire un tour! Dit-il.

Il sortit de la salle commune et marcha dans les couloirs. Il entendit alors deux personne parler. Sa curiosité le poussa à aller voir de qui il s'agissait, il vit alors Hermione et un serdaigle. Hermy n'avait pas l'air très contente. Il alla donc à leur rencontre.   
Hermione senti deux bras la prendre par la taille, elle tourna la tête et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Ron.

-Ca va 'Mione? Demanda t-il.

-Non ça ne va pas! Cal veut que je sorte avec lui, pourtant je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je ne veux pas.

-Heu...non ça va...j'ai compris maintenant. Dit Cal en s'en allant en courant. Ron relâcha Hermione à contre coeur alors que celle-ci se retourna.

-Merci Ron!

-Oh mais de rien!

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire aux maraudeurs.

-Oui apparemment.

-Que faisais-tu dans les couloirs?

-Je me promenais et toi?

-Moi je retournais à la salle commune.

-Bien je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Hermione et Ron se séparèrent alors. Hermione était encore toute retournée. Lorsque Ron l'avait pris par la taille, elle avait ressenti comme une envolée de papillons au creux de son estomac.   
Elle était dans ses pensées quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Désolée Sirius! Dit-elle en se relevant.

-C'est un plaisir ma belle! A quoi pensais-tu comme ça?

-A rien

-Tu ne pensais pas à moi par hasard?

-Non désolée!

-Tu sais Hermione tu n'as qu'une jeunesse alors profites-en, sors avec moi!

-Non Sirius.

-Aller!

-Non!

-Sors avec moi!

-Non!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de Ron!

-Bingo! Dit Sirius en regardant derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et vit Ron, les mains dans les poches et un air surpris.

-Bon ben je vous laisse! Dit Sirius en s'éclipsant.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était paralysée. L'avait-il entendu? Si oui quelle serait sa réaction? La voix de Ron la ramena à la réalité.

-Hermione!

-Allons dans un endroit moins fréquenté Ron. Dit-elle en partant.

Ron la suivit. Pour lui aussi tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit? Etait-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ou disait-elle ça pour se débarrasser de Sirius?   
Hermione s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande, passa 3 fois devant et entra. Ron la suivit. Après quelques minutes, il rompit le silence.

-'Mione pensais-tu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?

"Au point où j'en suis autant lui dire! Pensa t-elle.

-Oui Ron! Dit-elle la tête baissée et rouge pivoine.

-Depuis quand?

-Oh maintenant que je m'en suis rendue compte, je crois bien que c'est depuis

toujours mais je le sais depuis l'année dernière quand cette Cynthia te tournait autour. Dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je comprendrais si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Dit-elle en amorçant ses pas vers la sortie.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle parte et grâce à sa rapidité, il se mit devant la porte. Hermione lui fonça dedans.

-Ron je t'en prit laisse moi partir, j'ai été assez ridicule comme ça! Dit-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

Ron ne bougea pas. Il mit sa main sous le menton d'Hermione et releva sa tête, la forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais elle s'efforça de ne pas les laisser couler.

-Tu es loin d'être ridicule! Dit-il alors.

Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.   
Celle-ci fut surprise de cette initiative mais passé cela, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras au cou de Ron et répondit à son baiser.   
C'était comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, et même encore mieux. Son estomac ne fit qu'un tour. Pour Ron se fut la même chose, il la serra contre lui. Leur baiser se voulait doux et passionné à la fois.

_"Ses lèvres sont sucrées!"_ Pensa t-il.

_"Merlin qu'il embrasse bien"_ Pensa Hermione.

A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser.

-Hermione j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'avouer. Je crois bien que tes sentiments soient réciproques. Mais disons que depuis la 4e année j'essaye de les réprimer par peur que tu ne ressentes pas les mêmes. Quand tu es tombée dans le vortex, j'ai compris que je tenais bien plus à toi que je ne me le laissais penser.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse qui se voulait fort musclé grâce au quiddish.

-Devons-nous le dire à Harry? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas! C'est assez délicat, il va peut-être se sentir délaissé. Il n'a personne à aimer ici! Il ne peut avoir de relation stable avec une fille de cette époque puisqu'elle en aura 37 à notre époque à nous. On verra bien la tête qu'il fera quand nous reviendrons dans la salle commune.

-Oui je crois que tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ce fut un deuxième choc. Ce baiser se voulait plus passionné. Hermione ouvrit quelque peu sa bouche sans sans rendre compte et il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour en prendre possession. "Comment fait-il pour avoir un tel effet sur moi? Il embrasse comme un Dieu! Comment ai-je pu penser que c'était la chose la plus répugnante dans une relation amoureuse?" Se demanda Hermione alors que sa langue dansait avec celle de son petit ami.   
Ron délaissa la bouche de celle-ci et commenca l'exploration de sa nuque. Hermione frissonna et laissa sortir un léger gémissement de bonheur. Elle pencha la tête pour facilité l'exploration de Ron et celui-ci continuait de déposer de légers baisers sur le cou de la jeune femme. Hermione sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Ron cessa, au plus grand dam de cette dernière, mais il l'entraîna le canapé où il s'asseya et mit Hermione sur ses genoux. Quant à celle-ci, elle se lova dans les bras musclés de Ron et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Où as-tu appris à embrasser aussi bien Ron? Demanda t-elle alors.

-Nul part! C'était mon premier baiser. Dit-il en devenant tout rouge.

-Vraiment?! Pourtant on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie! Dit-elle avec un sourire

malicieux.

-J'embrasse si bien que ça? Demanda t-il fièrement.

Hermione acquiessa.

-En tout cas je te retourne le compliment, toi aussi tu embrasse très bien! C'était...aussi ton...ton premier...enfin tu vois quoi?!

-Oui Ron, c'était aussi mon premier baiser et comme dans mes rêves les plus fous c'est avec toi que je l'ai partagé et j'en suis très heureuse.

-Moi aussi je le suis! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

**Parallèlement en 1997:**

-Alors professeur vous pouvez le faire? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, il se mettra en route dans 1h. Maintenant reste à savoir qui pourra y aller, evidemment Remus, Molly et Arthur vous êtes exclus. Les maraudeurs vous reconnaîtront trop facilement. Et moi non plus cela va de soit!

-Moi je peux y aller! Dit Ginny.

-Il n'en est pas question jeune fille! Dit Molly.

-Mais maman, ils ne me connaissent pas, en plus je serais en sécurité avec Ron et Harry, ils me protégeront. Et puis Ron me manque, je n'ai plus personne à charrier maintenant!

-Je crois que Ginny a trouvé une bonne solution Molly chérie!

-Arthur a raison Molly! Dit Dumbledore. Et puis au moins là-bas la guerre ne fait pas encore rage!

-Mais...

-Molly! Dit Lupin en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière. Ginny n'est pas en danger avec Ron et Harry. De plus je suis sur que les maraudeurs prendront soin d'elle, tu les connais!

Molly ne dit rien mais son regard en disait long, elle était d'accord pour laisser Ginny partir.

-Bien, Ginny va te préparer, tu pars dans quelques minutes. Prend Hedwige, Coq et Pattenrond. Molly ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, j'ai prévu une sorte de boîte à correspondance, elle pourra nous donner des nouvelles des autres! Dit Dumbledore alors que Molly alla rejoindre Ginny.

**Retour en 1977:**

Cela faisait 40 minutes que Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle sur demande.

-Ron nous devrions y aller, les autres vont se poser des questions!

-D'accord mais je veux encore un baiser!

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. D'un coup, un vortex similaire à l'autre s'ouvrit mais au lieu de les aspirer, il les repoussait.

-RON QUE SE PASSE T-IL????

-JE N'EN SAIS RIEN!!!! Dit-il en la serrant fort.

Ils regardèrent le vortex quand trois "objets" tombèrent suivit de quelque chose de plus gros. Puis le vortex disparut.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?? Demanda Hermione.

-Reste là je vais voir.

Ron s'approcha et regarda derrière le canapé.

-GINNY?! S'exclama t-il surpris en aidant sa soeur à se lever.

Hermione s'approcha.

-Oh mon Dieu Ginny!!!!! Dit-elle en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Hermy moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mais tu m'étouffes là!

-Désolée! Dit-elle honteuse. Oh regarde Ron!! Il y a Hedwige, Pattenrond et Coq! Dit-elle en prenant son chat dans ses bras.

-Comment es-tu arrivée là? Demanda t-il alors.

-Dumbledore a réussi à créer un autre vortex. Il faut que vous veniez le voir avec moi, enfin celui de cette époque. Où est Harry?

-Il est dans la salle commune! Dit Hermione rougissante.

-Que faisiez-vous ensemble ici?

Hermione baissa les yeux et Ron rougit violemment.

-Alors ça y est! Vous êtes ensemble?!

Hermione rougit de plus en plus alors que Ron la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

-Oui Ginny mais pour l'instant ne dis rien à Harry s'il te plaît. Dit Ron.

-C'EST GENIAL!!! Depuis le temps quand même! Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que vous vous aimiez et les jumeaux, Seamus et Dean ont fait des paris sur vous!! Je crois même que c'est Fred et George qui ont gagné! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le dire à Harry?

-Parce qu'il va se sentir délaissé et puis il n'a personne qu'il puisse aimer ici, on verra plus tard! Dit Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux, elle savait très bien que maintenant que Ginny était là, peut-être qu'elle et Ron pourraient leur donner un petit coup de main.

-Bon, il faudrait aller chercher Harry et aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui donner cette lettre! Dit Ginny en leur montrant la lettre.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et retournèrent à la salle commune. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent les premiers, en prenant bien soin de ne pas avoir l'air gênés. Les autres étaient tous réuni et tournèrent tous leur tête dès qu'ils virent les deux tourtereaux. Ils sourirent tous malicieusement.

-Alors?! Dit Sirius qui ne pu s'en empêcher.

-Alors Harry on a une surprise pour toi! Dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry la regarda l'air perplexe.

-Disons que quelqu'un nous est apparut! Suivit Ron.

-Qui ça? Cupidon?! Dit Sirius.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Patmol! Dit Ron qui avait les oreilles qui commençaient à rougir.

-Fermes les yeux Harry! Dit Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ferma les yeux. Hermione fit entrer Ginny en demandant aux autres de se taire et la plaça devant Harry avec Hedwige sur son épaule.

-Vas-y ouvre-les! Dit Ron.

Harry les ouvrit et un énorme sourire illumina son visage.

-GINNY!!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Comment est ce possible? Dit-il en serrant la soeur de Ron dans ses bras.

-Nous t'expliquerons en chemin Harry mais il faut absolument aller voir Dumbledore pour avoir plus d'explications. Dit Hermione.

-Oui nous aussi on voudrait bien savoir! Dit James.

-Plus tard! Dès qu'on revient on vous dit ce qu'il se passe. Dit Ron.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur directeur.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5 


	6. Explications et pleine lune

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Clarisse et Liz. Les autres appartiennent à JKR !

Réponses aux réviews : Je vopus remercie tous de me soutenir, je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise ! Je mettrais une réponse personnalisée dans le prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre6:**

_Explications et pleine lune_

-"Chocogrenouille"! Dit Harry pour entrer dans le bureau de son directeur.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la porte de chêne, frappèrent et entrèrent.

-Bonjour jeunes gens! Tiens une petite nouvelle. Que me vaut cette visite?

-Professeur j'arrive directement du futur et l'autre professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous remettre ceci. Dit Ginny en lui tendant la lettre.

Il la prit et commença à la lire.

-Alors Professeur? Demanda Hermione.

-Et bien, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Vous êtes venus à cette époque pour combattre Voldemort avant qu'il ne monte en puissance et qu'il ne tue vos parents Harry. Il ne sait pas que tu es cet enfant dont parle la prophétie donc dans cette époque il ne cherchera pas à te tuer toi mais le petit Harry.

-Mais professeur, ne risque t-il pas d'y avoir un problème si Harry Bébé et Harry maintenant se retrouvent dans la même pièce? Demanda Hermione.

-Mon autre moi dit que non. Harry il faudra dire toute la vérité à tes parents quand ta mère te mettra au monde. En ce qui concerne Pettigrow, il ne faut rien dire et laisser faire les choses, il faut que Voldemort vienne chez vos parents et là il ne s'attendra pas à vous voir et tombera dans un piège. Si vous réussissez à sauver James et Lily, Sirius n'ira pas en prison pour trahison et meurtre et c'est Pettigrow qui prendra sa place. Avez vous d'autres questions?

-Dans quelle maison suis-je Professeur? Demanda Ginny.

-Oh comme tes camarades tu gardes la maison dans laquelle tu es à ton époque. Par contre, Dumbledore de 1997 m'a envoyé vos résultats de buses, et en vu de ceux-ci, il me demande de vous faire passer directement en 7e année et je suis d'accord avec lui. De plus il paraîtrait que vous ayez vécu vous aussi des péripéties qui ont mis à l'épreuve vos capacités à vous défendre. Donc vous serez dans la même classe que vos amis et votre frère.

-Vraiment?!!

-Puisque je vous le dit!

-Merci Professeur!

Ils quittèrent le bureau et retournèrent alors ç la salle commune où les maraudeurs et les filles les attendaient. Ils entrèrent et prirent place avec eux.

-Bon vous allez enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe!! Dit Sirius impatient.

-Nous vous présentons Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ron. Dit Harry. Ginny je te présente les maraudeurs avec James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Et voici Lily Evans, Clarisse Clark et Liz Parker.

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaître.

-Et nous dont! Dit Sirius en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Pas touche Sirius! Dit Ron.

-Il te les faut toutes ma parole!

-C'est ma soeur idiot! Mais... Et Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius.

-Ahhhh!!!! Reçu 5 sur 5! Au fait vous deux racontez nous tout! Dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter. Dit Ron.

-Pourtant quand je vous ai laissé, il y avait de quoi dire!

-Sirius je t'ai seulement dit ça pour que tu me fiche la paix et Ron l'a très bien compris.

-Alors vous êtes pas ensemble?! Demanda Harry.

-Ca va pas Harry! Hermione et moi ensemble! Dans quel monde vis-tu?  
-Dans le même que le tien. Et il faudrait peut-être que tu assumes ce que tu ressens une bonne fois pour toute. Dit Harry qui avait l'air exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

Ron parut surpris de la réaction de Harry et regarda Hermione qui paraissait ne rien comprendre non plus.

-Sirius je crois que tu devrais remettre en question ta carrière de marrieur. Dit James en riant.

-Vas-y moque toi mais en attendant, ce qu'a dit Harry est valable aussi pour toi! Dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

-Mais moi mon cher Patmol, je sais très bien ce que je ressens vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne rousse aux yeux verts ici présente dans la pièce. Dit-il en regardant Lily avec insistance alors que celle-ci se sentie soudain mal à l'aise.

-Bien vous m'excuserez mais moi je vais me coucher car je suis fatigué. Dit Remus en montant.

-On te suit Lunard, demain sera une dure journée. Dit Sirius suivit des autres garçons.  
Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient en cour d'histoire de la magie, les garçons s'envoyèrent des petits mots pour passer l'ennui.

'Patmol arrête de fixer Clarisse comme ça tu baves. Cornedrue'

'Jamesie chéri, je fais ce que je veux et d'abord je ne bave pas. Regarde plutôt notre petit tigrou. C'est lui qui bave sur Hermione. Patmol.'

'J'suis d'accord avec vous les mecs! J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Harry.'

'Au fait Harry, toi et Ron vous venez avec nous ce soir? Cornedrue.'

'Oui nous venons. Et je ne bave pas non plus et arrêtez de vous faire des films sur Hermione et moi parce qu'il n'y a rien du tout. Et Sirius ne m'appelle pas tigrou!! Ron'

'Nous ne faisons que constater l'evidence Ron. Tu sais que tu te sentiras mieux après l'avoir avoué! Cornedrue'

'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Quedver'

'Rendors toi! Lunard'

'Que mijotez-vous encore? Lily.'

'Mais rien ma tigresse! James.

'Je ne suis pas ta tigresse! Lily'

'Et c'est reparti! Lunard'

'Tu ne l'es pas encore Lily-Jolie. James'

'Rrrrr!! Tu m'enerves Potter! Lily.'

'Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange! James'

'Bon ça suffit les amoureux!Sirius'

'La fermes Sirius! Lily et James'

Leur échange dura tout le reste du cours.

Une fois sortis, ils allèrent près du parc sous l'arbre des maraudeurs.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que les Serpentards sont beaucoup trop calme ces derniers temps? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est vrai que Servilo ne s'est pas beaucoup fait remarquer. Dit James. Va falloir se méfier en attendant, pour ce soir comment allons nous faire? Nous ne pouvons pas se mettre à 6 en dessous de la cape. (je précise, les filles ne sont pas avec eux)

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny m'a rapporté la mienne. Dit Harry.

-Tu l'as eu où? Elles sont très rares! Dit James.

-Héritage de famille. Vous savez que j'ai aussi un examplaire de la carte du maraudeur!!

-Comment est-elle arrivé entre vos mains? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est mes frères qui l'ont piqué dans le bureau de Rusard!

-Merde! Rusard va l'avoir entre les mains! Comment tes frères ont su comment elle fonctionné? Demanda Lunard.

-Ce sont des maraudeurs à eux deux! Ils ont quitté l'école en 6e année et ont ouvert un magasin de farce et attrapes qu'ils ont inventé eux même!

-Ils doivent être géniaux tes frères!! Dit James.

-Ca dépend des jours! Dit Harry en riant.

-Voilà un ange! Dit James en voyant Lily s'approcher.

-Potter on a une réunion de préfets ce soir à 21h!

-Ah désolé Lily-jolie mais je ne pourrais pas y assister mais je sais que je vais te manquer mon ange!

-Ne rêve pas trop Potter et je ne suis pas ton ange. Si j'apprends que tu as encore fait une de tes farces, tu auras à faire à moi!!

-Je ne demande que ça! Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Pffff!!! Fit-elle en partant.

Lily alla rejoindre Clarisse et Liz, Hermione et Ginny étaient à la bibliothèque.

-Les filles ce soir on va suivre les garçons, je veux savoir ce qu'ils mijotent!

-Mais Lily tu n'as pas une réunion ce soir? Demanda Clarisse.

-Je vais aller demander à Dumbledore si on peut la reporter, je trouverais bien une excuse. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire à Hermy et Gin', elles connaissent leur moindre secret et pourraient essayer de nous en dissuader. Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure les filles.

Elle revint environ 1/2 heure plus tard avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore de reporter la réunion à Lundi 17h.

Il était 21h et les filles avaient surpris les garçons en train de sortir. Elles étaient maintenant à la fenêtre, regardant où ils allaient.

-Bon on y va les filles. Prenez vos capméléon (c'est un peu une sorte de cape d'invisibilité mais lorsqu'on la met, on se fond dans le décor!)et ne faite aucun bruit.

Elles se mirent en route et descendirent dans le parc. Elles se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur et s'arrêtèrent nettes.

Elles virent 4 animaux: un cerf, un chien, un tigre et un autre animal dans l'ombre mai elles ne le voyaient pas bien.  
Le cerf les vit alors et sembla surpris. Lily s'avança timidement vers eux mais le chien se mit à grogner ce qui la fit stopper. Lily sembla avoir vu le cerf lancer un regard noir au chien. Le cerf avança alors vers elle et se mit devant elle.

-Tu es magnifique! Ton regard me semble familier, il me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas à qui!

D'un coup tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Un loup-garou apparut et repéra Lily. Il commença à courir vers elle mais le chien et le tigre l'attaquèrent. Le cerf allait les rejoindre mais un griffon apparut et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait sauver Lily. Il se tourna et vit cette dernière terrifiée. Il alla la rejoindre et la tira par la manche. Lily sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait et au moment où elle allait monter sur son dos, le loup fonça sur le cerf et l'envoya à trois mètres plus loin. Le loup-garou se mit devant Lily et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Le cerf revint à la charge et frappa le loup-garou. Le tigre, le chien et le griffon revinrent attaquer le loup-garou, bientôt suivit par un autre tigre et une buse.  
Le cerf se retira alors derrière un rocher près du château. Lily le rejoignit rapidement et les filles réapparurent alors.

-Mais où étiez-vous?

-Quand nous avons vu le loup-garou, nous avons prit puer et nous nous sommes caché! Dit Clarisse un peu honteuse.

-Mon dieu! Il est blessé! Dit Liz en regardant le cerf qui saignait sur le flanc gauche.

D'un coup le cerf laissa la place à un jeune homme de 17 ans. Lily plissa les yeux et les ouvrit immédiatement lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

-James! Dit-elle dans un murmure. Il faut le soigner, il est blessé!

:-Il fau l'emmener à l'infirmerie! Dit Liz.

:-Surtout pas! Mme Pomfresh va se demander ce qu'il s'est passé! Emmenons le à son dortoir.

:-Lily, il est tombé sur un héripoisonus (je sais c'est nul comme nom mais je savais pas quoi mettre!)! Dit Clarisse.

:-Non! Dit Lily déconfite. Il faut l'emmener à son dortoir et on avisera là-bas! "Mobilias corpus" (je sais plus si c'est ça!)

:Le corps de James flotta alors dans les airs et elles l'emmenèrent jusqu'à son dortoir. (Elles sont recouvertes des capméléons). Une fois dans le dortoir, elles allongèrent James sur son lit.

:-Allez voir où en sont les autres et ramenez les! Dit Lily alors que les filles sortirent.

:James remua légèrement alors que Lily lui déboutonna sa chemise.

:'Heureusement qu'il est inconscient, sinon il n'aurait pas arrêté de me coller après ça!!' Pensa Lily.

:Elle étouffa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant plaie sur le côté. Cela faisait un trou qui saignait abondamment et il y avait un mélange de violet, de bleu et de noir sur le pourtour.  
: Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que James était vraiment bien fait. Il avait un torse bien musclé, une peau blanche (mais pas trop) qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs et de parfaits abdominaux.

:'Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi beau! Il cache bien son jeu! ARRETES LILY!! C'est de James qu'on parle là!!' Elle fut tiré de sa rêverie par James.

:-Lily! Dit-il dans un murmure.

:-Je suis là James! Dit cette dernière.

:-Je suis mort c'est ça! Je suis au paradis!

:-Non James tu n'es pas mort c'est moi Lily!

:-C'est bien ce que je dis! Je suis au paradis puisque Lily est un ange!

:-James ne dis pas de bêtises! Dit Lily rougissante.

:James lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu et Lily s'exécuta.

:-Je t'aime Lily! Dit-il dans un murmure avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

:Lily avait une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, elle était troublée, choquée et étonnée.

:'Il ne peut pas être sérieux, bien sur que non!! C'est Potter et en plus il n'est pas lui-même. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Il ne s'en souviendra même plus quand il se réveillera' Pensa t-elle.

:Cependant la façon dont il lui avait dit cela l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait avoir dit cela consciemment, c'est impossible! James Potter n'aimait personne à part lui-même. De plus ces derniers temps, il ne faisait pratiquement plus attention à elle. D'ailleurs il était totalement différent depuis le début de l'année. Il ne passait plus sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés, il ne jouait plus avec son vif d'or, il faisait toujours ces stupides blagues mais plus sur elle et moins souvent. Que se passait-il avec lui? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation? Que se passait-il dans sa tête?  
:Cela la troublait. Ou plutôt non, elle était désorientée et déçue. Elle lui en voulait qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à elle, qui ne lui demande plus 100 fois par jours si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Non il ne le faisait plus et elle se sentait inintéressante. Quand James la regardait avant, elle se sentait belle, désirée (pas dans le sens où vous pensez). Mais là il la regardait à peine même si quand il le faisait c'était toujours avec la même intensité.  
:Elle le savait maintenant, James Potter lui plaisait. Non qu'elle l'aimait mais il l'attirait.  
:Elle le regarda alors et pu l'observait à sa guise. Il était vraiment très beau. Il respirait lentement, son torse se soulevait aux mouvements de sa respiration.  
:Tout le monde savait que Lily aimait James, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouait. Pour elle, elle l'aimait bien, il était attirant mais sans plus.  
Elle continua de rêvasser ainsi lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé des autres.


	7. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!

**Il manque une phrase dans le chapitre que j'ai posté, à la fin, quand James dit à Lily de s'approcher, il se passe la chose suivante :**

_James fit signe à Lily de s'approcher un peu. Lily s'executa._

_-Je t'aime Lily ! Dit-il dans un murmure avant de s'évanouir à nouveau._

**Voilà maintenant vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé !! J'espère que se chapitre vous a plus !!**


	8. Lunar, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue

**« HP et le vortex temporel »**

_CHAPITRE 7_

_Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue._

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda Sirius paniqué.

-Il est tombé sur un héripoisonus! Dit Lily au bord des larmes. Je ne connais pas l'antidote au poison! Dit-elle laissant finalement échapper quelques larmes.

-Moi je le connais! C'est du mécierum. Dit Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas où on peut en trouver.

-Nous en avons! Dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers l'armoire de James. Disons que nous avons fait des emprunts à long terme à Mme Pomfresh et à Pustulus.

Il sortit un flacon de cet antidote.

-Il faut d'abord nettoyer la plaie et ensuite y mettre la poudre. Moi je ne le fais pas!! Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang! Dit Sirius en grimaçant.

Lily se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient blancs comme des linges puis vers ses deux amies qui firent non de la tête.

-Vous êtes vraiment des poules mouillées. Donne moi l'antidote.

Lily prépara le nécessaire pour désinfecter la plaie et l'appliqua sur James. Il frissonna légèrement au contact du produit froid.  
Elle mit ensuite l'antidote et mis un pansement.

-Maintenant il faut attendre! On a fait ce que l'on pouvait. Dit Lily.

-Je crois que vous nous devez des explications. Dit Clarisse en regardant Sirius et Peter (j'aurais pu me passer de celui là mais il fait parti de l'histoire)

-Nous devons d'abord en parler à James et Remus. On verra demain si vous voulez bien. Dit Sirius qui était blessé aux côtes.

-Tu es blessé Sirius! Dit Clarisse en se précipitant sur lui.

-Oui j'ai mal là et je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bisou magique. Dit Sirius en montrant ses lèvres.

-Idiot va!! Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour t'aider. Et Clarisse l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, Sirius avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de soins intensifs! Dit-il en prenant Clarisse par la main et l'attira à l'extérieur du dortoir.

-Je suis épuisé! Dit Harry. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se coucher.

-Moi je ne bouge pas d'ici! Je ne dormirai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé! Dit Lily.

-Bien je crois que les filles vont nous tenir compagnie cette nuit dit Ron en souriant.

-Ron, Lily a dit qu'elle restait mais pas nous. Dit Hermione. Moi je retourne dans mon dortoir.

-Moi aussi! Dirent Ginny et Liz ensemble.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit mesdemoiselles! Dit Harry déjà couché.

Lily ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle prit un fauteuil, se mit près du lit de James et s'y installa.  
Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla et vit Lily endormie prés de lui. Il sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Celle-ci remua légèrement et ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Elle leva la tête vers James et vit qu'il était réveillé.

-Oh James! Tu es réveillé!! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

-Oui Lily, je sis réveillé mais si tu continus comme ça, je vais m'évanouir à nouveau. Dit-il bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Désolée! Lily se mit alors à pleurer.

-Hey! Mais pourquoi tu pleures? Je vais bien tu sais! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. (Il en profite bien)

-Tu...Tu as f...failli mourir à...cause de...de moi! Sanglota t-elle.

-Lily ne dis pas ça! Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé te dévorer par ce loup-garou.

-Peut-être mais si je n'avais pas cette manie de me mêler de ce qu'il ne me regarde pas. Tu ne serais pas blessé.

-C'est vrai que tu as tendance à te mêler un peu trop de nos affaires. Dit-il en souriant en voyant la tête de Lily. Je plaisante Fleur de lys!

-Fleur de lys?

-Tu n'aimes pas?

-C'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai eu le droit à tous les surnoms avec toi, et je dois dire que celui-là est celui que je préfère.

-Dans ce cas ça sera fleur de lys maintenant!

Pendant toute leur conversation, Lily était restée dans les bras de James. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle y était bien, qu'elle y correspondait totalement.  
Elle se recula alors, au grand désespoir de James, et se leva.

-Je vais prévenir les filles que tu es réveillé!

-Tu veux me rendre un service?

-Ca dépend du service!

-Réveille Sirius pour moi! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Sirius n'est pas là! Il est parti avec Clarisse hier soir et je ne les ai pas revu depuis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ca c'est à lui de te le dire!! A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil!

-A tout à l'heure mon ange! Dit-il rêveur.

Dans l'après midi, James remis sur pieds, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus.

-Tu vas bien Remus? Demanda Liz inquiète.

-Fatigué mais ça va! Répondit le lycanthrope

-Maintenant nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir! Dit Lily.

-Comment ça? Demanda James.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler James!

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent puis James, Sirius et Peter tournèrent leur regard vers Remus.

-Nous allons tous vous raconter même si cela doit avoir de graves conséquences.

-Tu nous fais peur Remus! Dit Liz.

-Asseyez-vous les filles!

-Voilà, il m'est arrivé quelque chose lorsque j'avais 6 ans. Je me promenais dans le parc avec ma mère. Nous aimions nous promener au clair de lune. Donc nous nous promenions et pendant que ma mère était occupée, j'ai entendu un bruit et je suis allé voir. Quand on a 6 ans on ne se rend pas compte du danger ! Lorsque je suis arrivé près du bosquet, un loup-garou est apparut et m'a mordu au bras. Ma mère l'a fait fuir grâce à la magie et ensuite ma vie est devenue un enfer. Tout ça pour vous dire que...que je...je suis...

-Un loup-garou! Finit Lily alors que Remus acquiéssa.

James prit la suite.

-Lors de notre première année, nous sommes devenus amis. Mais Sirius et moi nous demandions comment cela se faisait-il que Remus s'absentait autant. Puis nous avons découvert sa lycanthropie et il a cru que nous allions le rejeter. Mais au contraire nous sommes devenus ses meilleurs amis. Ensuite nous avons essayé de devenir des animagi et nous y sommes parvenus au bout de trois ans.  
Moi je suis un cerf comme vous avez pu le constater, Peter est un rat et Sirius est un chien.  
Voilà vous savez tous maintenant.

Un silence pesant régna après le récit. Les trois filles ne savaient que dire. Lily savait pour Remus, elle l'avait deviné mais n'avait jamais osé le dire. Mais pour les aimagi elle n'en savait rien à part depuis la veille.  
D'un coup Liz sembla sortir de sa stupeur, elle se rapprocha de Remus et l'embrassa. Les autres furent surpris mais sortirent pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Une fois hors de l'infirmerie, James se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Alors petit cachottier! Où étais-tu hier soir? Tu as intérêt de tout me raconter mon frère!

-Il n'y a rien a raconter à part le fait que Clarisse et moi sommes un couple maintenant.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous les gars! Dit James en regardant Ron et Harry qui acquiescèrent.

Ils remontèrent alors dans leur salle commune.

-Donc les surnoms que vous avez sont en rapport avec vos animagi?! Demanda Clarisse.

-Tu as tout à fait compris! Dit Sirius.

-Mais comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre? Demanda Lily.

-On a ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur. Dit James.

-La carte de quoi??

-La carte du maraudeur! C'est une carte de Poudlard que nous avons inventé et sur laquelle on voit qui est où et tous les passages secrets. Dit Sirius.

-Faites voir!! Dit Lily intriguée.

James sortit la carte de sa poche et leur montra.

-C'est brillant! Dit Lily.

-Merci! Dit James fier de lui.

-Je me demande quand Liz et Remus vont revenir! Dit Clarisse.

-Laisse les un peu en amoureux. Dit Lily.

-N'empêche que moi je suis un peu jaloux de voir tous ces couples se former. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me faire câliner et câliner quelqu'un en retour. Dit-il en faisant une mine de chien battu.

-Ton jour viendra James! Dit Lily.

-Oui sûrement mais uniquement quand la fille que j'aime m'aimera aussi. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Cette dernière rougit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. James était satisfait, Sirius sourit jusqu'aux oreille, Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardèrent et Clarisse parut surprise.  
Le reste de l'année scolaire promettait d'être intéressant.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6


	9. L'anniversaire d'Hermione

**HP et le vortex temporel **

Chapitre 8 

_L'anniversaire d'Hermione_.

* * *

Cela faisait 3 jours que les filles étaient au courant pour les maraudeurs.  
Remus et Sirius étaient à présent en couple avec Liz et Clarisse. James essayait tant bien que mal de plaire à Lily en opérant un changement radical. Il ne se souvenait apparemment pas de ce qu'il avait dit à Lily et la jeune fille aurait aimé qu'il lui donne plus d'explication. Elle commencait à s'apercevoir qu'elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour James. Ron et Hermione continuait à se voir en cachette et Harry se rapprochait de Ginny.

Le 10 septembre arriva donc rapidement.  
Hermione et Ron s'étaient données rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande à minuit. Hermione se dirigea vers la salle. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Certes elle aimait Ron, ils ne se l'était jamais dit mais leur baisers en disaient long. Seulement Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ces rendez-vous secrets. Elle voulait que tout le monde sache combien elle était heureuse avec lui, combien elle l'aimait.

Mais lui l'aimait-il? Elle avait bien l'intention de mettre les chose au clair.  
Elle entra dans la salle et y vit Ron. Il avait choisit un agréable décor. Il y avait du papier peint bordeaux, une cheminée de briques rouge et un grand canapé en cuir noir.  
Hermione s'avanca doucement.

-Coucou! Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-A te voilà! Tu m'as manqué! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais Ron il faut qu'on parle!

-Que se passe t-il?

-Ron nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. J'en ai assez de te me cacher pour te voir. Je veux que tout le monde sache.

-Mais Hermione tu as pensé à Harry? Comment va t-il réagir?

-Ron pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il sache? Tu sais très bien qu'il serais heureux pour nous! En plus je crois qu'il est amoureux de Ginny.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Tu es vraiment aveugle en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses. Mais là n'est pas la question.

-Je préfère qu'on garde encore ça pour nous.

-Dis tout de suite que tu as honte de te montrer avec une sang-de-bourbe comme moi! J'en ais marre Ron c'est fini!! Dit-elle en se levant et en partant en pleurs laissant un Ron totalement désorienté. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Quel imbécile!! Comment peut-elle croire une chose pareille? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Hermione quant à elle était retournée à la salle commune et était directement monté dans son dortoir. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Ginny vint alors la voir.

-Que se passe t-il Hermy?

-Ton...frère...est un...idiot!

-Ca je le sais déjà! Qu'a t-il fait?

-Il ne veut pas que l'on dise à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble. Alors on s'est engueulé et j'ai rompu! Tu crois que j'ai bien fait Ginny?

-Oui! Comme ça il se rendra compte qu'il t'aime et qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise. Et la il sera prêt à le dire aux autres.

Hermione fit un leger sourire et essuya ses larmes.  
Ron de son côté était revenu à son dortoir où il trouva Harry et les maraudeurs en train de mijoter quelques choses.

-Que faites vous?

-On prépare quelques chose pour l'anniversaire de Hermione. Dit Harry. Tu te joins à nous?

-Non désolé mais je crois que ça n'est pas le bon moment pour ça! Dit-il tristement.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputé tous les deux?! Demanda Harry en roulant des yeux.

-Oui mais c'est pas grave! Ca s'arrangera comme toujours! Dit-il sans grande conviction.

-Si c'est grave Ron et tu sais pourquoi!

-Mais de quoi tu parles Harry?

-De rien Ron! Mais tu peux peut-être te faire pardonner pour son anniversaire!

-Je n'ai absolument rien à me faire pardonner! Je vous laisse je vais me ballader un peu.

Ron savait très bien que Harry avait raison. Il avait commis une faute grave. Il avait perdu Hermione mais il ferait tout pour la récupérer.  
Mais comment s'y prendre? Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à la cabane de Hagrid. Il frappa à la porte et entendit un chien aboyait.

'Ca ne peut pas être Crockdur!' Pensa Ron.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour jeune homme! Tu doit être Ron. Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous. Entre je t'en pris.

Ron s'exécuta. Le chien qui avait aboyait n'était effectivement pas Crockdur mais un chien qui ressemblait à un bouledogue anglais.

-Je te présente Vladi. Elle n'est pas méchante! Alors Ron que me vaut ta visite?

-A quoi réfléchissais-tu? Demanda Hagrid.

Ron lui raconta tout l'histoire. Il se livrait enfin à quelqu'un. Les mots filaient tout seuls hors de sa bouche et au fur et à mesure qu'il avancait dans son récit, il se sentait mieux. Une fois fini, Hagrid pu enfin rpendre la parole.

-Tu sais Ron, je crois bien que Hermione a raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrait lui prouver que tu l'aime et devant tout le monde.

-Hagrid vous êtes un génie! Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Merci beaucoup, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de vous parler.

-De rien Ron! Quand tu pourras passe me voir avec tes amis!

-Promis!

Et il reparti au chateau. Ron avait une idée en tête et l'anniversaire d'Hermione serait l'occasion idéale.  
Il arriva à la salle commune où toute la troupe, même Hermione, s'y trouvait. Ron ragardaintensément Hermione et vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Quand à cette dernière, elle pu voir la tristesse dans les yeux cristallins du rouquin. Elle detourna le regard et se concentra sur son livre.

-Une partie d'échec Ron?! Demanda Remus.

-Heu oui! Avec plaisir mais prépare toi à te faire battre!!

-Nous verrons bien.

Ils jouèrent ainsi leur partie pendant environ une heure.

-Echec et mat! Dit Ron avec satisfaction.

-Et ben t'es trop fort Ron! T'as réussi là où personne ne l'avait fait avant! Tu as battu Remus aux echecs! Dit James étonné.

-Faut dire que Ron a effectué la plus remarquable partie d'échec de l'histoire de Poudlard. A notre époque bien sur! Dit Harry.

Hermione se leva et partie dans son dortoir.

-Ron que s'est-il passé entre Hermione et toi? Demanda Harry.

-Rien du tout! C'est entre elle et moi! Dit-il en regardant la porte dérrière laquelle Hermione avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant.

Les jours passèrent et Ron et Hermione ne s'adressait toujours pas la parole. Hermione pleurait tout les soirs dans son lit. Cela la faisait souffrir de voir Ron tout les jours sans pouvoir lui parler, goûter à ses doux baisers et le prendre dans ses bras.  
Ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus mal était que Ron ne semblait pas affecté.

Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait mal, mais il ne le montrait pas. Depuis le jour de leur rupture, il faisait toutes les nuits des cauchemards dans lesquels Hermione s'éloignait de lui sans qu'il ne puisse la ratrapper.

Le 19 septembre était arrivé. Hermione se réveilla se matin là d'une humeur triste. C'était son anniversaire et elle ne pouvait partager se jour avec celui qu'elle aimait.

De toute la journée personne ne lui souhaita son anniversaire. Ils se comportaient tous comme ci de rien n'était. C'était beaucoup plus dur pour Harry et Ginny qui voyant leur amie si triste, voulait la réconfortaient en lui offrant ses cadeaux maintenant.  
Et pour Ron s'était une vraie torture mais cela cesserait bientôt.

Il était 21h30, Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Ginny entra alors comme une furie ce qui ne plu pas du tout à la bibliothèquaire.

-Hermy viens vite! C'est Harry, il ne va pas bien du tout! Je crois que c'est sa cicatrice!

Hermione se leva, rassembla ses affaires et suivit Ginny.  
Elles arrivèrent au tableau de la grosse dame.

-"Centaure"! Dit Hermione afin de pénétrer dans la salle ce qu'elle fit lorsque le tableau pivota.

-SURPISE!!!!!!!!!!! Crièrent les maraudeurs, les filles et Harry en choeur.

Hermione ne savait que dire. Elle était émue. Elle croyait qu'ils avaient tous oublié. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de l'absence de Ron. Mais elle les retint du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle serra alors ses amis dans ses bras puis vint le moment des cadeaux.  
Les maraudeurs lui offrirent trois livres sur l'art et la manière de faire des farces.

-Nous sommes persuadé qu'il y a une farceuse qui sommeille en toi! Avait Dit Sirius.

Harry et ginny lui offriretn un album souvenir avec photos, papiers de bonbons, lettres et des tas d'autre choses qui pouvait lui rappeller des souvenir commun. Et les filles lui avaient offert une panoplie d'accessoires de toilettes: maquillage, parfums et autres produits de beauté. Elle était rès touchée de leur intentions mais quelque chose manquait à son bonheur, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cela n'était autre que Ronald Weasley.

Celui-ci apparut alors à la porte du dortoir des garçons. Il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione qui ayant le dos tourné, ne l'avait pas vu. Il se mit derrière elle.

-'Mione! Dit-il doucement alors que celle-ci se retourna surprise. 'Mione je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait...

-Etre désolé ne suffit pas Ronald! Dit-elle séchement.

"C'est pas bon signe quand elle l'appelle Ronald!" Avait murmuré Harry à James.

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît! J'ai très mal agit et à cause de ma stupidité legendaire je t'ai perdu. J'ai besoin de toi 'Mione. Ces derniers jours sans te parler, de prendre dans mais bras ou même...t'embrasser (à ces mots les autres firent des yeux ronds) ont été une vraie torture. Je me suis apercut que je ne pourrait plus vivre un seul jour sans toi à mes côtés. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi même si c'est le plus souvent fait de travers. je ne suis pas parfait je le sais mais j'espère que tu m'accepteras avec mes défauts et mes quelques qualités. Je suis désolée 'Mione! Je t'aime.

Hermione pleurait des larmes de joies. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement.  
C'était comme une délivrance pour eux deux. Ils étaient seuls au monde, ils oublièrent totalement les autres qui les regardaient surpris et émus à la fois.  
Harry applaudit alors suivit de près par les autres. Hermione et Ron céssèrent de s'embrasser et rougirent tout les deux. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je t'aime aussi! Murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Ah c'est beau l'amour n'est ce pas Lily? Dit James.

-Oui magnifique.

-Si je te dis que je t'aime devant tout le monde tu me saute au cou comme ça? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

-Tu peux toujours rêver James! Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin (pas dans le sens où vous croyez!)

-Au moins tu m'appelles James maintenant, c'est un bon début! Mais je t'aime quand même tu sais!! Dit-il avec un air enfantin.

Lily ria mais repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'il était bléssé. Elle fut alors parcourut d'un frisson qu'elle ne voulait pas analiser tout de suite.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 8

* * *

Je vais faire une page spéciale réponses aux réviews soit aujourd'hui, soit demain !! Je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir, même ceux qui ne mettent pas de reviews !! 


	10. la vengeance de Rogue

Chapitre 9 

_La vengeance de Rogue_

Le mois d'octobre arriva rapidement. Lily et James ne s'étaient pas disputée depuis l'incident de James et toute l'école en était ravie, plus particulièrement les Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour, Harry et Ginny continuaient de se rapprocher, Lupin et Sirius étaient très heureux avec leurs petites amies respectives. Sirius avait d'ailleurs découvert le secret de Harry.  
FLASHBACK  
Harry et Ginny se chamaillaient gentiment en montant les marches. Les autres étaient derrière et discutèrent.

-On dirait vous deux! Dit Sirius en parlant à James et Lily. C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble vachement! Sauf les yeux qui sont...Non d'une pipe!!! Dit-il précipitamment.

Ron et Remus se précipitèrent sur lui et lui mirent une main sur la bouche avant de l'entraîner à l'écart. James et Lily avaient avancé donc ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

-Mais pourquoi faite-vous ça??

-Pour que tu ne dises pas à tout le monde ce que tu as découvert!! Maintenant dis nous ce qu'il ce passe.

-Je viens de découvrir que Harry est en fait le fils de Lily et de James! Dit-il sur un ton de comploteur.

-On le sait mais il ne faut surtout pas le dire aux autres, surtout pas aux heureux parents!! Dit Remus.

-Comment tu le sais toi?

-Je l'ai su immédiatement quand j'ai vu Harry! C'est flagrant.

-C'est sur qu'une fois qu'on le sait c'est tout de suite une évidence! Dit Sirius sarcastiquement.

-Ne le dis surtout à personne! Je te connais, tu es le plus grand gaffeur que le monde des sorciers ai pu connaître!

-Hey! Dit Sirius faussement outré. Y'a pire que moi!!

-Ouais Neuville Longdubat! Dit Ron. Il vit à notre époque et plus grand maladroit que lui y'a pas!!  
FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis tout ce petit monde vivait tranquillement. Mais leur tranquillité n'allait pas durer éternellement. Voldemort ne se faisait pas encore trop parler de lui mais il n'en était pas pour autant absent.  
Il continuait à recruter des partisans avant de montrer sa toute puissance.  
Harry le savait et il fallait qu'ils préviennent les autres. Une petite attaque avait eu lieu sur le chemin de Traverse le 02 octobre. Le ministère avait fait croire à une attaque de voyous mais Harry savait pertinemment que c'était l'oeuvre de Voldemort. Il commençait à faire parler de lui. Il en avait parlé à Hermione et Ron et ils avaient décidé d'en parler aux autres.  
Ils étaient réunis dans la salle commune à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Vous avez un autre secret à nous révéler? Demanda Sirius.

-Non! Ce que nous avons à vous dire est beaucoup plus important et plus grave. L'attaque qui a eu lieu au chemin de Traverse est bien plus grave que ce que ne vous pensez. Avez-vous déjà parlé de Voldemort, alias Tom Jédusor?

-Mes parents en parlaient souvent cet été! Dit James dont les parents étaient aurors.

Les autres firent non de la tête.

-Et bien à notre époque on ne prononce même pas son nom tellement il est craint. Il ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, il a déjà commencé avec l'attaque de ses mangemorts.

-Ca par contre on en a entendu parlé! Dit Sirius.

-Et bien ils sont à la solde de Voldemort et ils sont très dangereux.

Harry continua son récit en racontant les différentes attaques que Voldemort avait perpétré. Il n'oublia pas de leur dire qu'il s'en prendrait évidemment aux moldus et enfants de moldus qui allaient à Poudlard.

-Il faut vous préparer à son arrivée! Finit-il par dire. Sirius tes parents et ta famille vont faire partis des mangemorts.

-Je m'en fiche de ma famille, je vis chez James maintenant.

-Il faut juste faire attention.

Lily n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout le récit. Elle était plus que concernée par cela étant fille de moldus. Elle se leva et sortit de la salle.

-Je vais la voir! Dit James en se levant à son tour et en quittant la salle lui aussi.

Il la rattrapa aisément à l'étage du dessous.

-Et Fleur-de-lys!! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe??

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? James tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'Harry a dit! Ce malade dont il parle va s'en prendre aux moldus qui sont à Poudlard et je suis une moldue!!

-Lily tu ne devrais pas t'inquièter, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal!

-Oh James! D'après ce qu'Harry a dit tu n'as aucune chance contre lui.

-Tiens! Tiens mais voilà nos deux tourtereaux!! Dit Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

-Rogui chéri tu es jaloux!! Dit James en prenant Lily par l'épaule.

-Oh que non!! Je ne me rabaisserai jamais à sortir avec une sang de bourbe!!

James l'attrapa par le col et le souleva légèrement du sol.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire sinon tu vas le regretter foi de maraudeur!

-Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Potter! Je ne retirerais pas ce que je viens de dire car c'est la vérité!! Ce n'est qu'une sale sang de bourbe!! Cracha t-il.

James lui donna un coup de poings magistral. Lily qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début sorti sa baguette et murmura une incantation à peine audible des deux jeunes hommes. Rogue se retrouva alors en sous-vêtements, les cheveux rouge et une plume verte pomme dans le caleçon (le même qu'en 5e année!! non je plaisante!!). Il essaya de remettre sa cape mais elle devint transparente à son contact.

-L'effet transparence durera 24h!!! Dit Lily en riant!!

-Tu me le payeras Evans!! dit Rogue en s'en allant en courant.

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours Rogue!! Dit James!!

Mais Lily ne riait pas, au contraire elle semblait soucieuse.

-Hé ça va? Dit James redevenant sérieux.

-Amis je n'aurais dû faire ça! Il va se venger maintenant.

-Oh Lily! Il ne fais jamais rien!

-James arrête un peu de tout prendre à la légère! Nous allons droit à la catastrophe et toi tu n'as pas l'air de t'en soucier.

-Lily! Rogue ne te fera rien car je ne le laisserai pas faire!

-Je peux me défendre seule Potter! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur!

Et elle partit en courant et fâchée, laissant un James totalement incrédule.  
Elle l'avait appelé Potter, c'était pas bon signe. Elle ne lui reparlerait pas de si tôt!

Et en effet, la semaine qui suivit cette altercation, Lily ne parlait pas à James ou quand elle le faisait c'était pour l'appeler Potter ou pour le critiquer. James en était très affecté. Il s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué cette dispute par son insouciance. Il aurait du la prendre au sérieux et la réconforter mieux que ça!

Nous étions mercredi soir et Lily faisait sa ronde de préféte en chef.  
Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas attention à la route qu'elle prenait. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit lugubre.

-Mais où est-ce que je suis?

-Tu n'es pas très loin des cachots Evans! Une Gryffondor ne devrait pas traîner dans l'antre des Serpentards!

Lily fut prise d'une panique qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle reconnu cette voix mielleuse et froide. C'était Rogue. Elle se maudit d'avoir rejeté James de la sorte. Elle avait besoin d'un sauveur maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui.  
Elle reprit le peu d'aplombs qui lui restait.

-Que veux-tu Servilus? Je pourrais t'enlever 10 pts pour traîner dans les couloirs le soir! Rogue s'approcha dangereusement d'elle la faisant reculer contre le mur.

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai Evans! Comment dit-on déjà? Ah oui la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur et que je vais me laisser faire tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil! Ca y est elle avait heurté le mur!!

-Mais tu n'as pas d'autres choix Evans! Dit-il en plaquant ses mains sur le mur, la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Lily paniquait à présent, elle n'avait pas d'échapatoir, qu'allai-il lui faire?

-Comme ça notre cher Potter est fou de toi!! Crois qu'il serait dégoûté à jamais de toi si tu te faisais embrasser par celui qu'il déteste le plus à savoir moi?!

-Potter n'est pas fou de moi au contraire il se fou totalement de moi!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire!! Si nous tentions l'expérience.

Il immobilisa son visage avec une main et s'apprêta à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient à à peine 1 cm des siennes. Une larme s'échappa de l'oeil de Lily pour finir sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit cet imbécile qui lui vole son premier baiser.

-Rictusempra! Hurla James à l'autre bout du couloir.

Lily s'éffondra sur le sol et elle ne pu retenir es larmes.

-Petrificus totallus! Dit James immobilisant Rogue et allant voir Lily.  
Elle se blotti dans ses bras et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-J'ai eu si peur! Je suis désolée de mettre mise en colère contre toi! Sanglota t-elle.

-Chut! Lily depuis que Rogue t'a menacé, je te suivais en cachette ou sur la carte. Viens on va retourner à la salle commune!

Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même.

-James promet moi que tu serras toujours là pour moi!

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un sauveur dit-il en souriant.

-Il faut croire que finalement oui!

-Je te le promet!

Elle plongea alors dans ses yeux noisettes et compris alors la nature de ses sentiments pour lui.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 9


	11. Match de quiddish et conséquences

**HP et le vortex temporel**

_Chapitre 10: match de quiddish et conséquences._

_"Comment cela a t-il pu arriver? Il faut dire qu'il a tellement changé, aussi bien physiquement que caractériellement. Il n'est plus le même. Il est trop sexy! Lily arrête c'est de Potter dont tu parles!"_

Lily réfléchissait à la nouvelle nature de ses sentiments tout en regardant James fixement. Celui-ci se sentant observé releva la tête et rencontra le regard émeraude de la jeune fille et lui sourit. Cette dernière gênée répondit à son sourire timidement en rougissant.

_"Elle rougit quand je lui souris maintenant! Son comportement a beaucoup changé depuis le début de l'année. Elle n'est plus aussi froide, elle n'a plus l'air de me détester autant! Elle est magnifique! Ressaisit toi James! Tu as un devoir de potion a terminé"_

C'était au tour de James de rêvasser à présent. Peter, Liz et Clarisse trouvaient étrange le nouveau comportement de James et Lily.

-Elle vous a dit quelques choses! Demanda Peter aux filles.

-Non rien du tout! Répondit Liz.

-Je crois que les autres savent quelque chose, ils ne semblent pas être étonnés. Liz je te laisse le soin de cuisiner Remus, moi je m'occupe de Sirius.

Le lendemain matin, nos amis avaient un cours de métamorphose.

-Bien! Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer un sort de transformation. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et transformer votre partenaire en l'animal qui lui correspond le mieux. La formule est "animalus transformat". Exercez vous et dans dix minutes vous passerez au tableau.

Ils s'entraînèrent alors pendant le temps impartit.

-Bien, Mr Potter et Melle Evans venaient devant s'il vous plaît!

James et Lily s'avancèrent en se jetant un regard complice.

-Mr Potter commencez! Dit Mc Gonnagall.

James sourit malicieusement en imaginant l'animal correspondant le mieux à Lily.

-Animalus transformat.

Et Lily se transforma en chatte. Elle vint alors se frotter contre les jambes de James avant de sauter dans ses bras et de se frotter à nouveau en ronronnant.

-Tu crois qu'il se passe déjà quelque chose entre eux deux? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

-Non regarde James, il semble surpris!

Lily se retransforma dans les bras de James qui celui-ci surpris par le changement de poids faillit tomber.

-Tu es très câline aujourd'hui Fleur de Lys! Dit-il en murmurant à son oreille et en la posant.

-Tu ne va pas t'en plaindre! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Clarisse, Liz et Peter se regardèrent en haussant les épaules signe d'incompréhension.

Le jour du match était arrivé, il allait opposer Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Lily et les filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour ne trouver que Harry, Remus et Peter.

-Où sont les autres? Demanda Lily.

-Partis s'entraîner avant le match! Dit Harry avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry tu finiras par jouer! Dit Ginny en le prenant par le cou derrière et en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

Hermione sourit et se dit intérieurement qu'heureusement que Ron n'était pas là pour voir ça.

A 14h, Lily remonta dans la salle commune espérant y trouver James. Celui-ci était assis sur le canapé en train de réviser sa feuille de match.

-James! Je te dérange?

-Bien sur que non Lily! Jamais tu ne me dérangeras! Viens là! Dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui. elle vint s'y asseoir.

-Que veux-tu?

-Je voulais te donner ce porte-bonheur! Dit-elle en lui tendant un collier avec une pierre émeraude.

-Merci! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je penserai à toi comme ça!

-Elle te plaît?

-Oui beaucoup!

-Je vais te laisser te concentrer. Ils se levèrent. Bonne chance! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se retourna prête à partir mais James la tenait par la main ce qui la fit se retourner.

James mit une main sur sa joue en la caressant doucement. Il retira une mèche devant les yeux de Lily et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il voulait l'embrasser et cela depuis leur toute première rencontre. Il se pencha légèrement et avança sa tête doucement lui laissant le choix de le repousser. Il stoppa son visage à quelques millimètres de son visage pour lui laisser une dernière fois le choix de le repousser. Mais ce fut Lily qui franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de James. Ce dernier était aux anges, il était en train d'embrasser la fille qu'il aimait depuis des années et tout l'amour qu'il retenait en lui depuis tout ce temps se déversa dans leur baiser. James caressa les lèvres de Lily de sa langue pour approfondir leur baiser, Lily accepta l'invitation et quand leur langue se touchèrent, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice qui éclatait dans leur corps. Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement quant à James, il délaissa la bouche de Lily pour partir à l'exploration de son cou. Il déposa de doux baiser le long de celui-ci alors que Lily soupira de contentement. Puis il fit le chemin inverse pour revenir à sa bouche et lui donner un dernier tendre baiser. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Lily Evans et ça depuis le premier jour que j'ai croisait ton regard.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et cela consciemment.

-Je pensais qu'après ce merveilleux baiser tu...

Il ne pus finir sa phrase car Lily avait à nouveau posait ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime aussi James! Murmura t'elle contre sa bouche.

James rompit le baiser au grand dam de Lily.

-Quoi? Qu'as-tu dis?

-Je t'aime aussi James! Répéta t-elle.

-C'est Génial! Depuis le temps que je veux t'entendre dire ces mots!

-Les serpentard sont des scrouts à pétards, on va leur rentrer dans le lard!lalala! James je ne voudrais...

Sirius venait de rentrer dans la salle commune et à la vue de nos deux tourtereaux enlacés, il s'arrêta de parler.

-Et bien et bien! On fait des cachotteries! En attendant James, il faut aller aux vestiaires se préparer, tout le monde attend ton discours d'avant match avec impatience!  
Lily tu peux lui donner un dernier baiser mais ne lui vole pas toute son énergie, on en a besoin!

Il sorti de la salle en chantant à tu tête!  
Lily regarda James toutes rouge.

-Il va nous rendre la vie impossible! Dit-il souriant.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Bonne chance mon chéri! Dit-elle en un clin d'oeil et en sortant.

-Et maintenant faisons place à l'équipe de Gryffondor avec un nouveau gardien en la personne de Ronald Weasley. Ensuite accueillons chaleureusement nos batteurs Sirius Black et Liz Parker puis nos trois poursuiveurs Clarisse Clark, Franck Londubat et Alice Mayers. Et puis finalement notre cher capitaine et attrapeur j'ai nommé JAMES POTTER.

Il y eu une salve d'applaudissements pour James.

-Les joueurs sont en place, nous n'attendons que votre coup de sifflet Mme Bibine. Et voilà le match commence...

Gryffondor avait le souaffle. James monta haut dans le ciel pour avoir une meilleure vue. Les Serpentards étaient très impartiaux comme à leur habitude.

-Outch! Black n'aurait pas du faire ça. Penalty pour Serpentard. Je vois que notre nouveau gardien est bien entraîné. Il effectue un looping double huit et apparemment ça marche. Le poursuiveur de serpentard paraît complètement déstabilisé. Il tire et Ron l'arrête!

Le match se déroulait normalement enfin le plus normalement possible quand on joue contre serpentard. James scruta le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. L'attrapeur adverse était Nott, les deux batteurs étaient Bellatrix et Lestrange.  
Gryffondor gagnait 50 à 30. Ron s'était prit trois buts lorsqu'il était au prise avec des cognards. Il se mit alors en position de l'étoile de mer et du bâton. Les poursuiveurs quant à eux venaient d'effectuer un fabuleux Wollongong swimmy ce qui fonctionna parfaitement puisqu'il marquèrent un but. James avait repéré le vif d'or mais Nott le suivait comme un chien. Il décida de faire la feinte de Wromski. Nott se vautra sur le sol et James reparti vers le ciel pour attraper le vif d'or. Mais Bellatrix et Lestrange croisèrent leur battent pour donner plus de puissance à leur cognard et James le reçu en pleine tête ce qui cassa ses lunettes et le fit tomber de son balai. Lily poussa un cri tendit que Hermione jeta un sort pour amortir sa chute. Harry serra les poings, il ne pouvait se transformer devant tout le monde. Bellatrix allait lui payer. James heurta le sol en douceur grâce au sort d'Hermione.

Lily, l'équipe de Gryffondor, Harry, Hermione et Dumbledore se précipitèrent autour de James.  
Lily s'agenouilla prés de lui et lui caressa la joue. Dumbledore fit apparaître une civière et y mit James pour le transporter à l'infirmerie.

- Le match est terminé et Gryffondor gagne 60 à 30. Dit-il. Et vous deux vous venez dans mon bureau dans une heure. Dit-il à Black et Lestrange.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que James était entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh.  
Tout le monde attendait dehors, Lily faisait les cents pas. Sirius l'arrêta en la regardant.

-Il est fort Lily ! Il va s'en sortir ! Dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Sirius tu as vu la puissance de leur tir. Il l'a reçu en pleine tête !

Mme pomfresh sortie à ce moment. Lily se précipita sur elle.

-Alors ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes du tout. Il est réveillé et sa vie n'est plus en danger mais le choc a été tel qu'il a perdu toute mémoire.

-Non! murmura Lily dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "Il ne se souvient de rien! Notre baiser! C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé." Pensa t-elle.

-Peut-on le voir? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui mais une personne à la fois.

Sirius fit signe à Lily d'y aller. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la porte et entra.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé passer devant nous? Demanda Peter.

Sirius leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait surpris.  
Lily referma la porte doucement. James la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Coucou! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Moi c'est Lily Evans. Une de tes amis.

-Salut! Désolé mais ma mémoire me joue des tours. Dit-il en souriant.

Lily aurait voulu lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser et lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

-Ca va tu n'as pas trop mal?

-Non ça va, Mme Pomfreh fait des miracles. Elle a du te mettre au courant de mon état de santé.

-Oui moi et les autres.

-Les autres? Mes autres amis? Qui sont-ils? Peux-tu me raconter un peu ma vie ici.

Lily lui raconta alors qui étaient ses amis, leur secret, la création des maraudeurs, elle lui parla de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle lui raconta tout sauf leur baiser et leur amour nouveau.  
Cependant James avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait raison mais ça il ne le savait pas.


End file.
